ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Banjo The Woodpile Cat (Reboot) Transcript
Act 1: Banjo's Beginning Chapter 1 (Song "He Couldn't Be Good" plays as the scene cuts to a map of Utah followed by the opening credits. It eventually zooms to a map of Payson, Utah. Finally, it zooms to a small farm with a woodpile as the song and credits. It is nighttime at the farm and the camera zooms to the house) Narrator: Our story begins one night at the Jones residence. On this special night, three kittens are born... (In the living room, a family and their cats look at the basket of hairless kittens with their eyes closed) Banjo’s father - ah. Two girls and a boy. Banjo’s mother - and one of them looks a lot like you. Banjo's father: Heh, he sure does. Hmm... what names do you suggest? Banjo’s mother - One will be called Emily, one will be Jean. And He’ll be called...? Banjo’s Father - Uh... (Sees a banjo in the hall.) Banjo? Banjo's mother: Banjo? Very cute name. And once a few days pass... Man: (To the woman) Well, Mary, I guess we have the luckiest cats in the world. Mary: Indeed we do, George. (Mary and George's daughter, Penelope, goes by Banjo's mother and father) Penelope: They're all adorable! (To her parents) Mama, papa, do we have enough cat food to feed them? Mary: Of course, Penelope. We just bought enough food. (Banjo's parents look out the window. The stars are twinkling tonight) Banjo's mother: Rusty, it looks like we've got a bright future ahead of us. Rusty: Yes. You’re right, Amber. (A few days later, On a moonless night, Banjo and his sisters have grown a little with fur and are about to open their eyes in a few minutes. Penelope, Rusty, Amber, George and Mary notice this and smile) Amber - Here it comes, Rusty. (Emily opens Her Eyes first, then Jean, then Banjo.) Rusty: Hello there. (in Banjo’s point of view, He sees a blurry Rusty, then the blurs even out.) (Each of the kittens rise up and look around in curiosity. Banjo slowly approaches Rusty.) Rusty: Hello there, Banjo. (Banjo looks up and sees His father’s face. Then Banjo feels His father’s wrist, and falls asleep.) Amber: Isn't he cute? Rusty: He sure is. (Rusty softly scratches Banjo‘s head as Emily and Jean approach Amber) Mr. Jones: If I have my camera, this would have been a moment that we can treasure for generations. (Rusty, along with Amber and their kittens look up at the night sky.) Rusty - Amber, Kids, look at the sky. (They look up.) It’s a beautiful sight, isn’t it? And with that many stars in the sky, You can only imagine. (Transition to a few weeks later...) Narrator: However, as Banjo grew up, the real trouble began... Chapter 2 (At sunrise, Banjo sees a chicken leave the coop and He tries to stop the chicken from leaving.) Banjo - Hey, come back! stop! Emily - Jean, looks like Banjo’s having some trouble. Jean - I’ll say. Chickens can be tricky to control. (Rusty chases Banjo) Rusty - Banjo, chasing a chicken will make them more erratic! Banjo - What?! (Mr. Jones steps outside and notices Banjo, Rusty and the chicken running) Mr. Jones: Doggone it, Banjo! (Mr. Jones chases Banjo, as well.) Banjo - (To the running chicken) Come on, go back to the coop! Rusty - Son, I said chasing a chicken will make them erratic. Banjo - What's erratic mean? (Rusty sighs exasperatedly) Rusty - It means unpredictable! Mr. Jones - (To Banjo) Stop chasing that chicken! (Banjo trips, then the chicken turns around and pecks Banjo mercilessly.) Rusty - Banjo! (Mr. Jones shoos the chicken away from Banjo.) Mr. Jones: Henrietta, you leave Banjo alone and go back to the coop! (Henrietta does so) Mr. Jones: That was close. Rusty - Son, I hope You learned something. Banjo - Yes, dad. Never let the chicken leave the coop, ever. Rusty - No, No. never chase a chicken to go back to the coop. Narrator - Of course, that wasn't the end of it... (Transition to Banjo gathering twigs and broken branches in a pile, with Rusty noticing.) Rusty - What are you doing, Banjo? Banjo - Well, Dad, I’m constructing a woodpile. I mean, that includes branches and twigs, right? Rusty - Uh... Yes. Just... make sure you don't get yourself hurt. Um... are some of the branches rotting? Because rotted wood could have poison ivy or termites. (Banjo checks the branches) Banjo - Hmm. I can’t tell. most of the bark is intact, but... the insides are dark. (He moves on to make His woodpile as His father starts to worry, the a scene changes to morning) Narrator - After a few days went on, Banjo was determined to make as big a woodpile as possible. Banjo - Whew. it took three days, but it's complete. and it's all mine. Emily - Banjo, what is that? Jean - Looks like a tree half-buried. Banjo - It's a woodpile. (Climbs up on the woodpile) and if You think You can steal it from Me, you're sorely mistaken. Emily - Well, He's got the "sorely" part right. Jean - I don't think Our brother should even be on the woodpile at all. (Banjo starts to twitch) Banjo: Uh oh. Category:Transcripts Category:Don Bluth films